Nova/Trivia
YouTube *When James first started making commentaries, he used a program called Screaming Bee and had a lack of "seriousness" in his commentaries, causing his voice to sound deeper. *Although Nova has failed to finish many of his series, Kootra has famously not finished more, including his Machinima series. *Nova has the most subscribers out of all the Creatures, having over 1,675,000 by April 18, 2013. He is currently sitting at 114th most subscribed channel after being booted out of the top 100 *The highest most subscribed youtube rank James had was 82nd *He Uses an M-Audio Producer USB Microphone. *He was the first and so far the only Creature to obtain one million subscribers, doing so on July 30, 2012. *After much thought Nova announced in Creature Talk Ep.59 that he would name his fanbase the Anal Army. However, this is a joke and he may change the name. *He is currently sitting at #15 for Most Subscribed Youtuber for the Gaming Category. *Although he is known as UberHaxorNova on YouTube and Paragon Nova on Xbox and Minecraft, James stated during an episode of Creature Talk that he always intended to have his channel name be simply Nova. Gaming *His original Minecraft skin wasn't always the Cookie Monster we know of him as today. His first was actually Chuck Greene from Dead Rising 2. *Jim Bonacci, the creator of Happy Wheels, a game Nova commonly plays, made a character named Pogostick Man, using Nova as the voice actor. *One of James' favorite games series is Resident Evil, like due to the fact that he watched his dad play it when he was younger. *Nova frequently uses Minecraft's torch glitch to keep himself from drowning. *During the Hershel's Land series, he was referred to as Shane, while Danz was Rick. *In many of his Minecraft videos, and one in Skyrim, Dead Island and Alan Wake's American Nightmare (but in AWAN, Alan died upon impact), Nova will do a long jump he refers to as a "Gay Tony", referencing the Grand Theft Auto game, "The Ballad of Gay Tony." When doing so, he jumps off a cliff or high point of some sort, and sings the theme of the game, "Pjanoo" by Eric Prydz in a form of something that goes like, "Dun dun dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun dun dun", more often than not he ends up dying attempting these. Miscellaneous *Nova has stated that he loves Carrie Underwood. *He is afraid of goats and heights. *He is allergic to crab. *His ringtone is the Yoshi's Island theme. *Nova had a job at a Twizzlers factory before making YouTube commentaries. *He mimics Kootra by pinching his nose and saying, "What the brown?" *He has owned a stuffed Clifford the Big Red Dog since high school. *James and Seamus do not like Kraft Macaroni and Cheese. *His favorite color is green. *After high school, Nova went to a graphics design school, but due to time issues, he did not graduate there. *Originally, Nova's mom thought signing up with Machinima was a scam, but after he got his first paycheck she was fine with it. *It is mentioned that Nova has pet dogs. One of his dogs is named "Ein", loosely based on the Corgi from Cowboy Bebop, it is assumed he is a fan of the anime series. *Nova has stated he wanted to start a collection of katanas but never had enough room. *It appears that Nova got his laugh from his mom. *Nova dislikes THQ. *Nova does not like McDonalds. *At PAX Prime 2012 Notch gave Nova his phone number for some reason. *Nova had a poster of Justin Bieber and a poster of One Direction in his room in the Creature House. Whether or not he actually likes them is unclear, but he most likely put them there to troll his viewers. They can be seen in the background of his update videos. He also had posters saying "I still copy" which is refrence to the "Copying" that people think occurs in the gaming community. *He has since confirmed that the posters are "to troll". *Nova does not have his driver's license. *He once played WWE All-Stars with TonyPizzaGuy . James would end up winning the match. *He does not like the Lord of the Rings trilogy, which explains his absence from the Creatures' movie trip to The Hobbit. *He has the most remixes out of all the Creatures, mostly of the Wool video that he did. (3 of them) *He voices W4DE from Tr4pville *As of March 2013, it appears as if Nova and Chilled have resolved any problems that they had with each other, appearing together in a photo as seen on Nova's Twitter with the caption being:'' "Someone touched my nipple @ChilledChaos".'' *When asked what his choice was for Gassy's voting, he said he didn't want part in it, but also stated that he should let things take it's course, so his vote was neutral. But Kootra and Danz, indirectly put it as a yes for Gassy to leave. Even though it was said that Nova would have preferred for Gassy to stay. When asked by multiple fans if he was pressured to say yes, he did not answer, most probably to avoid conflict. *He is the only Creature living in the Creature House, after Dan moved out with his girlfriend Liz. *He is most often shipped with Seamus (According to an answer to a fan, he doesn't mind being shipped with anyone.) Category:Trivia Pages Category:Paragon Nova